


Better

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: The Kids From Yesterday [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Gen, Killjoys AU, could flesh this out if you want me to, really really short, sing video never happened, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: Grace is Better.(Grace is dead.)-Ten years after the Fab Four tried and failed to save The Girl, Grace has been intergrated into Battery City life. She feels Better. She doesn't remember.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> so basically there is a Obligatory Killjoy Kid in every other zone. And then they all got kidnapped and Brainwashed. And then this fic happened. Don't ask me why I wrote this POS instead of studying for my important test tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!

Grace is Better.  
She is Okay.

Everything is Okay.

Grace is sixteen years old.  
She goes to Better Living Industries High School 47.  
She is Friends with Sarah and Melanie.  
Sarah is in a Romantic Relationship.  
Melanie wears Hairstyle #2.  
Grace plans to become an exterminator when she is of age.  
She takes three pills every day.  
She works at Food Mart.  
She likes the catchy tunes on her headphones.

Grace is Normal.  
(Grace is dead.)

She likes it that way.

(She can't remember anything from before the age of six and a half when she woke up in a padded cell.)

(Sometimes she yearns for better tunes on the radio and more colour in her world—  
but then she takes a pill and it all goes away.)

—  
Melanie calls her one day.

‘Good morning, Grace. There's been rioting,’  
(a shudder)  
‘so we'll have to take the back road to school. By the way, Brendon, Tyler and Josh are coming too.’

Grace takes her satchel and heads on her way. Her street's so prone to riots, she doesn't give it a second thought. The price of living near the Zones, she thinks.

—  
They're halfway through their detour and it's scheduled Headphones time.

 _‘Good morning, Citizens!_  
_Welcome to Battery City Morning News Report!_  
_We are pleased to announce the overfufilllment of the –’_  
Static.

Tyler looks confused.  
Brendon pops a pill.

‘ _Look alive!_  
_You know who you are._  
_Sun,_  
_Smiles,_  
_Crybaby,_  
_Lane Boy,_  
_Message,_  
_and never least,_  
_Motorbaby:_  
_Look alive, sunshines!_ ’

Grace starts.

She remembers.

(Everyone else does too.)

She's  
**alive**  
for the first time in years.


End file.
